


A Bed Built for Two

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Valerie and Richard have to share a hotel room.





	

It was the weekend of the annual Police Security Conference and Expo; a chance for officers to get together and learn about the latest technologies in the fight against crime. There was also the annual iron challenge on Sunday to “clear out the competition” as it were. 

Richard realized that was true as he looked around the hotel lobby and saw just how many people were going to get their lights punched out over the next three days. And the first person on his list was the front desk clerk who had apparently managed to lose several room reservations, including his.

“I’m sorry, Sir, please just give me a moment.”

“Look, forget about it I’ll just find another hotel.”

“You aren’t going to get in anywhere else, I’ve tried.”

Richard looked over as a familiar face came towards him, her luggage still in one hand.

“Valerie? They lost your reservation too?”

“Yeah, and I’ve spent the last half an hour trying to find somewhere else to stay, but since the rumours about releasing a new MX model this weekend have been circulating everyone and their partner wants to be here. Every place is booked solid.”

Richard sighed. “Great.”

Just then the desk clerk returned with a triumphant smile. “You’re in luck I have an opening. It doesn’t have much of a view, but-”

“Doesn’t matter we’ll take it,” Richard announced. 

The clerk stood there for a moment as he realized there were now two people at his window.

“Umm, it’s only one opening, a twin bed room. You’ll have to share it if you both want to stay here.”

“That’s fine,” they said in unison, and each took a key as the clerk placed two of them on the counter. 

Normally Richard avoided such close contact with his co-workers when off duty, but right now he just wanted to try and relax after dealing with that fiasco and maybe even get a nap in before heading down to the hall.

He lived to regret that decision though as they got to the room, stepped inside, and realized it wasn’t a room with twin beds. 

It was a room with a twin sized bed.

“I’ll take the chair.”

“No, Richard, we can make this work. It’s not like you take up a lot of space.”

“Ha, ha.”

“Besides we’ll be too busy this weekend to spend any time in here anyway.”

“Right.”

Valerie began unpacking her small suitcase, setting out her items on one side of the sink. She glanced over to Richard, who pulled out a handful of items from various pockets and put a spare shirt he had clipped to the inside of his jacket in the closet. 

“I was right you don’t take up a lot of space.”

Richard shrugged.

“You work enough undercover cases you learn how to pack up the essentials in a tight space.” 

When that was done Richard decided to forget the nap plan and they both went down to closest coffee shop and split a sandwich. Then headed to the hall early where they parted ways.

***

It was early evening when Richard returned to the room and dropped his souvenir bag on the desk with a sigh.

“Worst. Expo. Ever.”

“Tell me about it.”

He turned his head as Valerie came out of the bathroom her hair half dry and already in her pyjamas.

“Did you see that presentation on authority?” she asked.

“No, what happened?”

“The presenter actually came in with hand written notes, the display wasn’t ready, and the sound bugged out halfway through. It was so disorganized I thought the captain was going to cry.”

“At least you actually got into a panel. I hate that they don’t clear the rooms.”

Valerie nodded and they both started unpacking their bags from the event.

“Hey, you got the bobble-head,” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, traded Rudy for it, what do you get?”

“The stress ball.”

“That’ll come in handy the next time you have to deal with the Electus club.”

“Don't remind me.”

When that was done it was time to deal with the inevitable. They turned around, both staring at the bed.

“So, what are we going to do with this?” Richard asked finally.

“I claim the right side.”

“Fine, then I‘m claiming the extra pillow.”

“Have at it.”

Richard did and started scrolling through the TV channels looking for a movie to watch as he stretched out on the bed. Valerie on the other hand was determined to get something good out of the hotel and ordered room service.

By the time it arrived Richard had found an ancient black and white film that Valerie missed the title of, but it seemed interesting enough so she joined him, her large order of nachos in hand.

She offered him some and he snorted in amusement.

“Not a very wholesome dinner.”

“I’m on vacation. Even if it’s lousy I’m still indulging. In fact that’s even more reason to do so.”

Richard chuckled and helped himself to the offered plate.

As they worked their way through the nutritionally unbalanced dinner and watched the film Valerie let herself get closer. Resting her head on Richard’s as he leaned over slightly and put his on her shoulder. Maybe it wasn’t the most ideal rooming situation in history, but Valerie thought she could get used to this. And the way his fingers curled around hers as their hands sat clasped together between them she was pretty sure Richard agreed. 

The End


End file.
